


Tu l'attends quand même

by Artoung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :/, Absinthe, Angst and Romance, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Vomiting, seconde personne du singulier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoung/pseuds/Artoung
Summary: “ Il a vingt-deux minutes de retard, tu en avais dix d'avance. Ça en fait donc trente-deux que tu attends dans ce bar moldu et miteux. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour personne et pourtant tu restes encore. ”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tu l'attends quand même

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien à moi dans cet univers et tout à JKR (toujours la flemme de mettre son nom en entier:p)
> 
> Paring: HP/DM (pour changer)
> 
> Rating: M (léger ceci dit)
> 
> Note: Alors ce OS était imprevu. Il faut croire que quand j'ai des trucs à terminer mon esprit préfère gambader sur d'autres idées...mais je n'abandonne pas mes fics en cours pour autant. Je suppose qu'un jour je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et je m'y attelerais sérieusement.
> 
> Cette histoire a été fortement inspiré par une chanson que j'adore: « Un arracheur de sac » de Benoît Dorémus. Si vous ne connaissez pas vous pouvez l'écouter sur le site Deezer (j'ai vérifié elle y est) et en profiter pour écouter ses autres chansons (elles roxxent toutes!). C'est donc à cause de ce charmant chanteur que ce OS existe même si mon histoire est, malheureusement, très loin d'être aussi bien que sa chanson. Ouaip moi sur le même sujet, je suis juste parvenue à faire un truc ennuyeux au possible. Donc bon courage à vous.
> 
> Remerciements: A Baddy qui a corrigé cette chose et qui m'a motivé en me faisant lire plein de passages des fabuleux OS qu'elle est en train d'écrire (*hâte de lire les fins*). A BlackNemesis qui m'a convaincu de poursuivre ce truc et qui a écouté patiemment mes nombreuses jérémiades à ce sujet.

_« Nous pouvons vivre seuls, pourvu que ce soit dans l'attente de quelqu'un. »_

Gilbert Cesbron

**Tu l'attends quand même,**

Tu attends.

Tu attends dans un bar miteux et moldu. Il y a des ivrognes autour de toi qui refont le monde à coups de râlements de demeurés. T'essaies de ne pas regarder la grosse horloge au dessus du mur sur ta droite mais tes yeux y reviennent finalement sans cesse.

Il a vingt-deux minutes de retard, tu en avais dix d'avance. Ça en fait donc trente-deux que tu attends. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour personne.

Tu devrais te lever et partir mais tu restes. D'un geste de la main, tu commandes même un nouveau verre de cette bière moldue.

C'est lui qui a choisi l'endroit pourtant. Il a choisi l'heure aussi. Tu as encore le papier dans ta poche. Tu le connais par cœur.

La porte s'ouvre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle fait ça, tu sens ton cœur s'emballer.

Et comme à chaque fois tu te sens ensuite comme un con parce que ce n'est toujours pas lui.

La fille qui vient d'entrer dans le bar se dirige vers une table du fond sans hésiter. Tu la regardes rejoindre son petit copain et lui rouler une pelle magistrale avec un manque de pudeur écœurant.

Les moldus sont vraiment répugnants mais Potter a été élevé par des gens comme eux. Alors tu te dis qu'il t'embrassera peut-être aussi quand il arrivera et bizarrement tu ne trouves plus cela si écœurant.

– Alors gamin, on attend l'âme sœur?

Tu sursautes mais ne te retourne pas. C'est déjà la troisième fois que le vieux moldu alcoolique derrière toi essaie d'engager la conversation. Heureusement que tu as appris dès ton plus jeune âge à snober les gens. Pourtant l'attente et les trois bières commencent à mettre à mal ta sacro-sainte maîtrise de toi.

– Elle ne viendra plus, s'tu veux mon avis! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, le mioche!

Tu n'en veux pas de son avis. Tu ne veux l'avis de personne. Potter a dû avoir un empêchement...Il ne va plus tarder, voilà tout.

Il y a deux jours de ça, il t'a donné le papier. Il l'a glissé dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon pendant que sa foutue bouche avalait ton sexe et que tu avais les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Tu n'as pas fait gaffe sur le coup, tu étais bien trop occupé à t'empêcher de crier de plaisir mais tu l'as vu ensuite, ce papier avec cette promesse de rendez-vous. Et t'as vérifié, c'est le seul bar de Londres avec ce nom. Il n'y a aucune erreur de ta part.

_« Bar_ La Fée Verte _, vendredi à 17h_

_Sois là, s'il te plait,_

_Harry »_

Bordel, bien sûr qu'il ne viendra pas! Tu te demandes comment tu peux être encore là à l'attendre! Pourquoi viendrait-il? Ce soir là, vous étiez ivres tout les deux! Il a dessaoulé depuis! Il s'est rendu compte que c'était à Draco Malfoy qu'il avait fait toutes ces choses! Le vieux machin derrière toi a raison!

Pourtant tu restes. Tu as l'impression que ton cul ne pourra plus jamais bouger de cette chaise et ça te rendrait presque malade.

C'est comme si ton esprit était scindé en deux, entre espoir et réalisme.

Attendre encore un peu, juste cinq minutes...ce serait idiot de le louper.

Peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir tout ça ? C'est Potter après tout. Pas le genre à poser des lapins, même à toi, même s'il s'est souvenu qu'il est sensé te détester.

Il est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu alors tu décides de rester encore un peu. Tant pis si c'est indigne de toi. Tu sais depuis longtemps que la seule chose qui t'importe c'est cet homme.

Tu avais onze ans la première fois que tu l'as vu. Ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre, plutôt comme un coup de couteau quand il a refusé ta main.

Tu aimes bien repenser à cette époque, même si tu étais une vraie teigne, au moins Potter serait venu au moindre rendez-vous. Juste dans l'espoir de se battre contre toi.

Tu l'as vu grandir. Oh oui, il a grandi dans ton cœur jusqu'à prendre toute la place. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un nom.

_Potter._

Plus qu'une couleur.

_Vert_.

Plus qu'une marque.

_Cicatrice._

Plus qu'un visage.

_Le sien._

Plus qu'un corps.

_Le sien. Oh oui le sien!_

Amour à sens unique et malvenu mais on ne choisit pas ces choses là. Sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de poireauter dans ce bar miteux.

Tu as grandi aussi, comme une mauvaise plante : rêvant du soleil mais aussi néfaste qu'inutile. Tu voulais toucher les sommets et tout dégager autour de toi. Même lui tu l'aurais dégagé à l'époque, malgré ton obsession ou plutôt à cause d'elle. Pour qu'il te voie, tu l'aurais écrasé. Pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi, tu l'aurais blessé...Tu étais comme un stupide adolescent incapable de faire les choses logiquement. Maladroit dans tes sentiments. Maladroit dans ta façon de faire.

Oh, tu es sûrement encore un peu comme ça, mais au moins tu es devenu honnête avec toi-même. Enfin autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être.

Tu sens que tu peux le rendre heureux. Ou qu'en tout cas, tu essaieras de toutes tes forces et de ta part c'est comme un petit miracle.

La pendule avance toujours avec la régularité qui lui est propre. Tu la détestes parce que le gouffre qu'il y a entre tes rêves et la réalité se creuse au même rythme que les secondes qui passent.

Tu entends une chaise racler le sol à côté de toi alors ton regard quitte la pendule pour se poser sur le vieux moldu qui s'assied à ta table comme si il venait d'y être invité.

Tu oublies Potter pendant une seconde Tu oublies même qu'il te pose le lapin du siècle parce que tu es trop occupé à être outré par le comportement du vieux chnoque.

Il ne ressemble à rien en plus. Son nez difforme et rougeaud montre qu'il n'en est pas à sa première visite dans ce bar – voire dans tous ceux de la ville – et qu'il ne vient pas pour y boire du café. Il a les sourcils gris et broussailleux et les cheveux tout pareil. Il sort une cigarette de la poche de son veston, alors que c'est interdit. C'est une vieille roulée a l'aspect aussi miteux que son propriétaire. Il l'allume avant de se mettre à crier au barman de lui amener deux whiskies.

– Bon alors raconte! Ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et crasseuse. Elle est comment ta donzelle-qui-vient-pas?

– Il s'agit d'un homme.

Tu ne veux pas parler avec l'ivrogne du coin, alors tu annonces que tu attends un mec pour qu'il te lâche.

– Foutredieu, encore un gamin de la jaquette ! A croire que c'est une mode en c'moment! Tu sais pas c'que tu loupes mon garçon ! Y a rien de tel qu'une bonne paire de mamelles pour atteindre le paradis.

Tu grimaces à cette image mais le petit vieux tient bon la place...pour l'instant et continue de fumer sous ton nez.

– Personnellement je préfère une bonne grosse queue et une paire de couilles assortie pour prendre mon pied.

Tu hallucines quand il se met à rire aux éclats, dévoilant des dents branlantes et d'une propreté douteuse. Le serveur qui vient de poser les verres devant vous semble choqué par tes paroles et se dépêche de retourner derrière son bar. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit le vieux moldu qui réagisse ainsi mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas ton jour.

– Ça change rien que ce soit un mec, dit-il en avalant son whisky d'une traite comme s'il s'agissait d'un jus de citrouille. Il t'a largué gamin. Crois-moi, j'sais de quoi je cause.

Tu lui jettes un regard noir, un de ceux qui faisaient flipper les mioches à Poudlard mais il a l'air de s'en moquer. Tu te dis qu'il peut bien parler, il fera moins le malin quand Potter arrivera. Ça ne devrait pas te toucher ce qu'il raconte.

Oui, il ravalera ses conseils quand Harry passera la porte. Il la fermera une fois pour toutes quand Potter t'embrassera.

– Tu l'as rencontré comment ton copain?

Tu ne dis rien, la porte vient de s'ouvrir. Lui et toi, vous regardez le seuil d'un air presque fébrile. Et puis tu te sens comme le Maître du Monde l'espace d'une seconde car le mec qui vient d'entrer a la taille et l'allure de Potter. Tu te dis que « c'est pas trop tôt! ». Mais ça ne dure qu'une seconde car ce n'est pas Potter. C'est juste un moldu.

Le vieux se marre devant la tête que tu tires. Pour te donner une contenance tu avales le verre devant toi. L'alcool brûle immédiatement ta gorge et tu tousses comme un malade pour retrouver ta respiration. Les gens dans le bar se retournent dans ta direction et tu te sens comme un idiot alors que le rire de l'ancêtre redouble d'intensité.

– Alors, reprend-il pendant que tu es sur le point de mourir étouffé, tu l'as rencontré comment?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas! Réussis-tu à croasser.

– Dis toi que je te fais passer le temps. La même chose, Bill!

Il montre deux doigts au barman. Les whiskies arrivent rapidement. Un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge t'annonce qu'il a maintenant plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu n'es toujours pas capable de partir d'ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort de glu perpétuelle? Tu préférerais ça à rester sur cette chaise de ta propre volonté mais tu es le seul sorcier dans les environs alors...

Le vieux à côté de toi sirote son verre et recommence à parler. Apparemment, il a une histoire à raconter et il a l'intention de le faire. C'est ça que tu n'aimes pas chez les croulants, ils s'arrangent toujours pour parler du bon vieux temps même si tu n'en as pas envie. Et ils accompagnent le tout d'un air qu'ils croient plein de sagesse alors que la moitié du temps, ils ne savent même plus de quoi ils parlent. Pour cela, moldus ou sorciers, c'est la même chose. C'est chiant tout pareil.

Tu le laisses donc parler tout seul, continuant ta routine visuelle horlorge-porte-horloge-porte, tout en avalant de temps en temps une gorgée d'alcool.

Mais tu repenses quand même à sa question: « Comment-as tu rencontré Harry? »

Tu te demandes ce que tu aurais répondu si tu n'avais pas été toi : sang-pur allergique aux moldus, aristocrate dédaignant les ivrognes, sorcier ayant horreur d'étaler ses sentiments.

Peut-être que tu lui aurais parlé du train de Poudlard alors, en première année, et de la poignée de main refusée ? Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais parlé de la vraie rencontre dans la boutique de vêtements, parce que c'est moins impressionnant et aussi parce que cette « première fois », tu n'en as parlé à personne, même pas à tes amis. C'est peut-être moins impressionnant mais c'est comme un secret possédant la chaleur et la candeur de l'enfance qui n'appartient qu'à vous deux. Tu te demandes vaguement si Potter a parlé de cette rencontre à ses amis... et tu espères que non.

Donc, tu lui aurais parlé du train, de l'animosité entre vous, immédiate et profonde.

Toi, parce que on te rejetait. Pour la première fois, on te refusait quelque chose – et au profit d'un Weasley en plus! –. En réalité, tu avais décidé d'être son ami parce que ton père te l'avait demandé et parce que qu'il était le garçon-qui-avait-survécu (il était évident que sa célébrité aurait pu t'être utile). Pas parce que d'un seul coup d'un seul tu étais devenu un gamin sympathique et enclin à nouer des liens profonds d'amitié avec le premier gamin maigrichon et binoclard venu.

Et avec du recul, tu es content qu'il ait choisi Weasley. Il fait un meilleur ami que toi, c'est évident. Tu n'étais pas le genre d'enfant à risquer ta vie pour un autre. Tu ne sais même pas si tu es ce genre d'adulte d'ailleurs, à part pour lui, mais même, ce n'est pas par amitié que tu donnerais ta vie. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de son amitié.

Weasley est ce genre là. Avec un ami comme toi, Potter n'aurait pas tenu une année à Poudlard, il serait mort avant et sûrement dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce qui aurait été – tu l'admets volontiers – un sacré gâchis.

Donc oui, Weasley a été le meilleur choix pour lui, même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais à haute voix.

Tu reviens au présent car le vieux se met à gueuler que toutes les femmes sont des salopes. Tu ne sais pas trop pour les femmes, mais un énième coup d'œil à l'heure te fait dire que certains hommes sont aussi des salopes.

Et que Harry Potter est peut-être bien la pire de toutes.

Il n'est toujours pas là. Et toi tu sens quelque chose poindre au fond de ton ventre, une sorte de venin insidieux annonciateur de la venue de deux de tes vieilles amies : l'Amertume et la Douleur.

Tu ne peux vraiment plus penser qu'il est en retard. Au bout d'une heure, il aurait trouvé un moyen de te prévenir. Non, cette fois c'est sûr il ne va pas venir.

Au lieu de te lever, tu commandes deux vodkas, une pour toi et l'autre pour le vieux moldu amoureux d'un souvenir qui lui a aussi posé un lapin.

Tu n'aimes pas cet homme mais tu aimes encore moins avoir des dettes et il t'a déjà payé deux tournées.

– Merci le mioche! Braille-t-il en voyant le verre arriver. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu me plais.

Tu as un reniflement dédaigneux. N'importe qui plairait à ce gars pourvu qu'on lui offre à boire. Tu te rends compte que tu as quand même vidé trois bières et deux whiskies. Il est grand temps que tu t'arrêtes mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu sens que l'alcool est le seul truc que tu peux supporter à cette seconde précise. Se prendre une cuite n'a jamais rien résolu mais tu veux juste te vider la tête de Potter, même si ça ne dure qu'une soirée.

Alors que derrière la vitre, le soleil glisse doucement à l'ouest, tu te demandes comment tu as pu penser une seule seconde qu'il allait venir. Est-ce que tu es si désespéré ? La boule qui est coincée dans ta gorge te dit que oui. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à chialer dans ce bar moldu et le spectacle serait complet. Fort heureusement, tu n'es pas encore assez bourré pour ça.

Bien sûr que tu y as cru à ce rendez-vous. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir était comme un rêve éveillé.

Ça ne fait que trois jours que ça a eu lieu mais tu as l'impression que c'est très loin. Peut-être parce que tu penses que ça fait une éternité que tu attends ici.

Blaise avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour ses vingts-trois ans. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, tellement que tu enrageais un peu de ne pas pouvoir être le centre de l'attention de _tout le monde_ à la fois. Tu t'en fichais un peu que ce soit au tour de Blaise d'être le roi de la fête pour ce soir.

Tu savais que Potter viendrait et tu voulais qu'il entende ton nom dans la bouche des autres invités, qu'il les voit te regarder et t'admirer comme on regarde et on admire une chose précieuse et fascinante.

Mais il est entré, et comme toujours, il t'a semblé que la seule personne fascinante au monde c'était lui. Il restait discret pourtant, serrant quelques mains avec un léger sourire. Et toi, qui étais déjà pathétiquement amoureux de lui, tu n'as rien pu faire d'autre que le regarder, encore et encore, espérant qu'il t'aperçoive enfin et qu'il vienne vers toi. Tu aurais bien aimé que tes yeux soient des harpons, alors tu l'aurais attrapé et entraîné dans tes filets pour le noyer sous tes caresses et tes baisers.

Mais Potter ne t'a pas vu avant le milieu de la soirée. Tu avais déjà bien bu, tu bois toujours quand tu commences à être désespéré. Tu étais appuyé contre un mur, bavardant avec un homme sans visage quand tu as senti quelqu'un se placer juste à côté de toi, au point que vos épaules se touchent.

Ta remarque cinglante sur les pots-de-colle est restée coincée dans ta gorge quand tu as croisés les yeux verts.

– Salut Malfoy.

Sur le coup, tu as pensé que c'était la chose la plus belle qu'on t'ait jamais dite et tu t'es contenté de hocher la tête en guise de salutation.

– Chouette soirée, hein?

Tu as eu un nouveau mouvement de tête, cherchant des paroles qui ne soient pas dénuées d'intelligence. En vain. Il était arrivé en traitre, ce salopard. Depuis qu'il t'avait sauvé de la salle en flamme, cinq ans plus tôt, tu étais devenu cet espèce de crétin incapable d'aligner trois mots en sa compagnie, autres, bien entendu, que des remarques sarcastiques – on ne se refait pas –. Du coup, il pensait que tu le détestais et tu n'arrivais pas à lui faire comprendre que non, bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs tu penses qu'il est un peu stupide de ne pas avoir déjà compris.

Quand il a largué sa rouquine tu avais pourtant eu l'air de marcher sur des nuages pendant une semaine et vous êtes dans la même faculté, il a sûrement remarqué ta soudaine excellente humeur.

Quand l'année précédente il s'est installé à côté de toi au réfectoire, tu as eu une érection tellement énorme que tu as refusé de te lever alors que tes amis et toi aviez fini de manger. Tu es resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lui même terminé et qu'il parte, l'air parfaitement indifférent, mais tu savais que tes joues étaient rouges et tu étais sûr qu'on pouvait entendre ton cœur battre à l'autre bout du réfectoire bondé.

Tu as plein d'exemples honteux comme ça en tête. Mais le plus beau est peut-être celui que tu as donné il y a trois jours quand tu as cessé l'espace d'un instant de parler et que tes yeux ont été incapables de quitter ses lèvres. Bon sang, tu l'embrassais mentalement, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Sauf Potter.

Potter s'est juste contenté de rester à côté de toi. Il ne te regardait même plus, sa tête contre le mur, il regardait le plafond, ignorant que tes yeux violaient sa bouche sans pudeur.

Tu fermes les paupières en revenant sur terre. Tu n'es plus dans la maison de Zabini et il n'y a plus de musique assourdissante autour de toi, juste la voix rocailleuse du moldu entrecoupée de sa toux écœurante. Tu te demandes d'ailleurs si une de ses quintes ne va pas l'achever sur place. Tu en viendrais presque à le souhaiter.

Oh! Tes yeux ont encore de glisser jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui vient de s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un qui n'est toujours pas Potter. Tu as un rire amer et trinque à ta connerie avant de finir le fond de ta vodka. En voyant ça le vieux se marre et commande « deux fées vertes pour la route ». Il te fait un clin d'œil. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une « fée verte », tu as tellement d'alcool dans le sang que tu t'attends presque à voir une vraie fée arriver mais ce qu'on vous apporte c'est juste deux verres avec un fond de spiritueux de couleur vert. Puis on vous amène aussi des cuillères, de l'eau et du sucre. Ça te semble bien compliqué tout d'un coup, pour une boisson moldue. Pourtant autre chose retient ton attention et ton coeur loupe un battement.

– Comme ses foutus yeux! Souffles-tu, le regard fixé sur le liquide.

La boule dans ta gorge menace d'éclater maintenant.

– Non, elle a les yeux couleurs Whisky, répond le vieux, lui aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Vous rigolez tous les deux et tu te demandes si il se marre aussi pour ne pas avoir à pleurer. Parce que pour toi c'est le cas. Peut-être que la femme au yeux couleur ambre était aussi salope que Potter mais le vieux regarde toujours la porte d'entrée à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre.

Tu n'as pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il te racontait pourtant d'après ce que tu as compris ça fait un bail qu'il attend ici. Pas quelques heures comme toi, non lui il compte ça en années. Tu es presque content car tu as trouvé plus pathétique que toi. Mais le fait que son histoire ressemble à la tienne t'empêche d'en arriver là.

– Alors, murmure l'ancêtre en te soufflant son halène fétide au visage, tu ne veux toujours pas parler de lui?

Tu fais non de la tête. T'as pas envie de parler de lui. Tu as juste envie de lui. Ça fait mal ce genre de désir. Si seulement c'était juste physique, mais non, c'est plus que ça. Ça te ronge de l'intérieur comme de l'acide. Et tu te mets dans des états pareils simplement pour un ridicule rendez-vous! C'est tellement risible que t'en as mal au ventre de te retenir de te marrer. Enfin tu n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être l'alcool qui rend ton estomac noueux comme ça.

– Il n'est pas venu, murmures-tu d'une voix rauque.

Tu fais tourner le liquide de la couleur de ses yeux dans ton verre et pour une fois le moldu ne trouve rien à dire. Tu l'as enfin mouché. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait dans un mouchoir en tissu tellement sale que tu penses que tu pourrais vomir (en temps normal) s'il l'approchait de ton visage. Mais là, il pourrait le mettre sur ta tête que ça ne te ferait rien.

C'est bien ta veine, le vieux à l'alcool triste. Il tenait pourtant bien au début.

– Fichue absinthe, te dit-il en montrant son verre déjà vide, c'te garce me laisse toujours sur le carreau.

Tu le trouves un peu injuste d'accuser juste l'absinthe après tout ce qu'il s'est enfilé, mais c'est vrai qu'elle possède une couleur de traitresse et tu es sûr qu'au goût elle est détestable.

Énervé, tu te demandes comment ce truc se boit.

– Mets la cuillère sur le verre et le sucre sur la cuillère. Le sucre ça calme un peu l'amertume, te dit le moldu comme s'il lisait dans tes pensées.

Tu t'exécutes. La mise en place de tout ce dispositif t'arrache un sourire qui n'a rien de joyeux. Tu as l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, tout sera gâché. Tu regardes le sucre en équilibre précaire sur cette cuillère bizarre. Il te fait l'effet d'un suicidaire en haut de son pont. La comparaison mentale que tu fais juste après celle ci, entre toi et le carré blanc, te donne presque un haut le cœur.

– Ensuite? demandes-tu.

– Verses-y l'eau douuuucement sur le sucre.

Il insiste sur le « doucement » avec sa voix chevrotante d'homme qui a trop bu.

– Que ce soit comme un mince filet, chuchote-t-il presque.

Encore une fois, tu trouves tout ce rituel bien compliqué mais quelque chose dans la voix de ton voisin fais que tu t'appliques avec sérieux. Tu sais qu'il y a des choses importantes dans la vie et ça doit être un de ces trucs. Du moins pour un vieux moldu alcoolique.

Le liquide qui a la couleur des yeux de Potter se trouble au contact de l'eau. Ta main tremble. Tu sens que tu vas être malade, tu n'aurais pas dû tant boire.

Tu avais bu aussi à la fête de Blaise. Et Harry également.

Tu te souviens qu’après l'épisode contre le mur où tu le mangeais des yeux, il est allé vous chercher à boire. C'était du whisky Pur-Feu, rien à voir avec le Whisky moldu. Celui là, vous envoie comme des petites décharges de chaleur et on a l'impression que des langues brûlantes se posent sur votre épiderme. C'est bien plus agréable que d'avoir simplement la gorge brûlée comme dans la variante moldue.

C'est une boisson qui t'est toujours vite montée à la tête et avec Potter tout près de toi, l'effet a été d'autant plus intense.

Il a recommencé à te parler. Il s'était rapproché car la musique était bien trop forte. Vos verres se sont un peu cognés entre eux lorsqu'il a mis sa bouche contre ton oreille pour se faire entendre.

– Ça te dit de parler dehors? T'a-t-il demandé. On ne s'entend pas ici.

Tu as hésité. D'un côté, dehors tu allais être seul avec lui, mais de l'autre son corps ne serait plus si près. Craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne de toute façon, tu as hoché la tête avec une indifférence que tu étais loin de ressentir. Il t'a attrapé par le poignet comme s'il craignait que tu t'échappes et t'a entraîné à l'extérieur. Tes yeux étaient fixés sur sa nuque. Il s'était fait couper les cheveux depuis la dernière fois que tu l'avais vu – quatre jours auparavant à la faculté au détour d'un couloir-. Tu t'es demandé sur le coup s’il avait fait ça pour cette occasion. Ça lui allait bien. Si quelqu'un mettait la main derrière sa nuque, à coup sûr il pourrait faire crisser ses ongles dans les cheveux courts qui s'y trouvaient.

Une fois sur la terrasse de Blaise, il t'a relâché.

– Excuse-moi, a-t-il dit avec un air délicieusement gêné. Je t'ai emmené d'une façon peu cavalière.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Potter, as-tu répondu d'un ton dédaigneux.

L'air gêné sur le visage du héros des sorciers s'est alors effacé pour faire place à de l'irritation. Tu t'es traité mentalement de tous les noms mais tu as gardé ton sourire arrogant bien en place.

– Que voulais-tu me dire? as-tu demandé finalement de ta voix traînante qu'il déteste tant. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas traîné ici pour contempler les étoiles?

– Laisse tomber, a-t-il répondu en grognant, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Tu as soulevé un sourcil ironique tandis que ton ventre se serrait d'appréhension.

– Bien. Je te laisse alors, Potter. Bonne fin de soirée.

Tu as fait demi-tour, dégouté par ton attitude mais il a encore une fois attrapé ton poignet.

– Attends! S'est-il exclamé. Puis plus bas : attends, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit... Que tu es gay?

À la fin sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. Tu t'es retourné, le cœur battant bien trop vite. Tu t'es rendu compte que la main qui enserrait ton poignet était moite. Il n'avait pas les yeux baissés pourtant. Ils les avaient planté dans les tiens. Courageux jusqu'au bout.

Sur le coup, tu t'es dit que tu aurais pu mourir sous ce regard là mais à la place tu t'es contenté d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le regard toujours froid, tu le mettais au défi d'aller encore plus loin. D'être encore plus courageux. Tu n'as jamais pensé mériter ça mais tu voulais savoir jusqu'où il était intéressé. Jusqu'où tu pouvais te permettre de rêver éveillé.

– Je le suis aussi, a-t-il dit d'une traite.

Il a fini son verre cul-sec après ça et il t'a regardé de haut en bas, comme si, puisqu'il avait avoué qu'il aimait les hommes il pouvait se permettre d'en déshabiller un du regard sans vergogne.

Ses yeux verts étaient comme une caresse qui brûlait bien plus que n'importe quel Whisky, moldu ou sorcier. Ils se sont arrêtés longuement sur ton entrejambe et le gémissement dans ta tête a bien failli devenir réel. Tu t'es heureusement contenu, par contre tu t'es mis à bander pour de bon – ça tu n'as pas pu le contrôler – comme si ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'il avait posé là mais ses mains ou sa bouche. Ça a eut l'air de le satisfaire de voir la bosse se former dans ton pantalon puisqu'il s'est mis à sourire d'un air fier.

– Alors? Demanda-t-il enfin. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

Pas besoin de demander pour quoi il fallait être d'accord. Tu l'étais bien entendu, mais ça te semblait beaucoup trop facile. Ça devait être une blague qu'il te faisait. Il était sûrement aussi gay que toi tu étais gentil. Tu as finis ton verre, rapidement.

– Baiser le chouchou de ces dames ? As-tu ricané en tournant autour de lui comme si tu étais un oiseau de proie. La proposition est alléchante Potter.

Mais il avait trop bu et tu n'avais rien d'un majestueux aigle, non, tu te comportais en charognard. Cette constatation ne t'a pas empêché de l'embrasser. Vos mentons se sont cognés avant ça. Tu avais bu aussi. Mais ça ne vous a pas fait rire. La seconde tentative fut la bonne. Tu t'es demandé si c'était normal d'avoir le vertige parce que tu te sentais comme ça, comme si on venait de te balancer dans le vide. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun choc à l'arrivée, la seule chose sur laquelle tu tombais était les lèvres savoureuses de Potter.

Une main étrangère attrape ton poignet. Tu sursautes et fais tomber de l'eau sur la table.

– N'en mets pas trop malheureux! t'engueule le moldu en lâchant ton bras. Faut pas noyer le poisson quand même! 

Tu hoches la tête, estimant qu'il a raison même si tu te demandes de quoi il parle au juste puisqu'il n'y a aucun poisson dans ta boisson. Et surtout : est-ce qu'un poisson peut vraiment se noyer?

Tu glousses tout seul en portant le verre à tes lèvres, prêt à goûter à cette boisson trop compliquée pour être honnête. La partie encore lucide de ton esprit souhaite que tu boives au point qu'elle aussi puisse tout oublier. Ça va venir te dis-tu.

L'absinthe n'est pas si mauvaise après tout mais c'est fort. Tu penses que tu aurais dû mettre plus d'eau.

– Après ça, reprend le moldu, j'voulais l'épouser. L'est jamais venue au rendez-vous. J'ai encore cette fichue bague dans ma poche. Ouais. Toujours.

– Pas sympa, murmures-tu en essayant de te rappeler ce qu'il t'avait raconté avant ça mais tu arrêtes car ça te donne trop mal à la tête.

Pour la forme tu bois encore. Bizarrement, le vieux t'inspire moins de dégout. Juste de la pitié. Tu penses que l'alcool te ramollit le cœur. Par réflexe, tu jettes un coup d’œil à l'horloge que tu détestes à présent. Tu penses à ce que tu voudrais lui faire et murmure un sortilège. Le cadran explose. Satisfait, tu finis ton verre.

– Oulà tu as vu ça!? S'exclame le vieux alors que le patron accourt vers son horloge en miette. Elle a explosé d'un coup!

Tu hausses les épaules. Elle l'avait bien mérité, cette garce.

– Eh Bill, tu as vu ça!? Beugle-t-il au type qui balaye les dégats. Elle a explosé!

– Elle est juste tombée, John, répond-t-il. Elle était mal fixée.

Tu te mets à rire à nouveau avec le moldu, même si tu as mal au coeur. Même si tu te sens comme un chien abandonné. Ce que tu aimerais vraiment c'est que tes sentiments explosent comme l'horloge. Tu n'aurais plus qu'à te baisser pour les ramasser avant de les jeter dans la première poubelle du coin. Les ordures avec les ordures.

Tu as oublié que tu étais un Malfoy. Tu n'es pas sensé te rabaisser ainsi.

C'est comme à la fête de Blaise. Il a suffit que tu l'embrasses pour oublier ton rôle.

Tu as pensé que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Potter ne pouvait pas être dans tes bras. Mais il l'était et le pire c'est que ça te semblait naturel. Tu te sentais à ta place.

– J'ai tellement envie de toi, a-t-il grogné entre un baiser fabuleux et un baiser fantastique.

Tu le sentais ça, pas besoin qu'il te le dise mais l'entendre de sa bouche, avec sa voix voilée et masculine, ça t'a fait trembler comme tu imagines que l'aurait fait une adolescente lors de son premier béguin.

– Pourquoi si soudainement? As-tu quand même réussi à demander d'une voix bizarre.

Il n'y avait plus de trace de mépris ou de cynisme chez toi. Tu ne jouais plus. Tu étais vrai. Ça t'a fait peur de te mettre à nu comme ça, même si c'était juste à travers un regard. Tu te dévoilais à Harry sans rien attendre en échange que la réponse à ta question.

Et tu sais, oui tu sais qu'il s'en est rendu compte car il s'est légèrement reculé, te contemplant d'un air presque choqué.

– Il n'y a rien de soudain, a-t-il répondu. À Poudlard déjà.

_« À Pouldard déjà._ »… Oh, comme cet aveu raisonnait bien dans tes oreilles! Tu sais maintenant que c'était juste un putain de mensonge mais sur le coup tu y as cru. Tu y as tellement cru que tu as repris ses lèvres comme un affamé, invitant tes mains dans la partie sans vergogne.

C'était la fête dans la salle derrière vous mais c'était aussi la fête dans ta tête et dans ton corps.

Il faut dire que Potter était un feu d'artifice à lui tout seul. Il te faisait l'effet d'un loup et pourtant tu n'avais rien de la blanche brebis. Mais là tu l'as laissé te dévorer. Tu aurais aimé que ta première fois avec lui se fasse dans un endroit plus adéquat – merde tu es un fichu romantique dès qu'il s'agit de ce mec! – mais c'était trop bon pour l'arrêter. Tu l'as laissé t'emmener dans un coin encore plus à l'écart, dans le parc. Il s'est mis à genoux comme si ses jambes n'arrivaient soudainement plus à le porter.

– Merde ! a-t-il grogné avec impatience car ses mains ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir ton pantalon.

Tu as ricané bêtement devant sa hâte mais ton rire s'est coincé dans ta gorge quand ses doigts sont enfin parvenus à sortir ta queue de tes vêtements.

– Doucement, as-tu gémi.

Tu avais à nouveau peur. S'il faisait vraiment ce qu'il avait vraisemblablement envie de te faire, il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière. C'était un peu tard pour que ta conscience vienne te rendre une petite visite mais elle avait toujours tendance à venir à l'improviste. C'était de Potter qu'il s'agissait, pas d'un type quelconque que tu aurais ramassé à la sauvette.

– Ne m'arrête pas, a-t-il ordonné presque méchamment. Et puis tu le veux autant que moi!

C'était faux. Ce que tu voulais c'était autre chose que sa bouche sur toi. Tu voulais qu'il t'aime. Le petit cœur du héros du monde sorcier, c'était ça ta quête.

Il a prit ton silence pour une autorisation et ta tête s'est balancé en arrière quand ses lèvres t'ont entouré.

Tes mains ont tout de suite trouvé leur place sur sa tête. Il avait les cheveux aussi doux que dans tes fantasmes mais ce qui retenait toute ton attention c'était sa bouche.

Ce n'était pourtant pas très technique, tu avais déjà eu des fellations plus habiles. Potter apparemment n'était pas un expert en la matière. Tu espérais même ardemment être le seul garçon à avoir eu droit à cette caresse si intime. L'imaginer faire ça à d'autre que toi te faisait enfoncer un peu plus tes ongles dans sa chevelure et te donnait des envie de meurtre.

Mais expert ou pas, il te semblait que pour la première fois de ta vie ton sexe était connecté à absolument toutes tes terminaisons nerveuses. Il était maladroit et pressé. Tu n'en étais que plus excité et perdu.

Tu t'es mordu la langue pour ne pas gémir. Tu as ouvert les yeux et contemplé les étoiles. Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents...Tu devais rêver, c'est sûr.

Oui, juste un rêve. Une parenthèse d'une nuit.

Tu n'as plus la tête dans les étoiles ce soir. Elle est dans la brume alcoolisée que tu as toi même créée.

Tu sais qu'il s'est souvenu de qui tu étais : un chieur professionnel.Un salopard insensible. Un lâche. Le fils de l'ancien bras droit du monstre qui avait tué ses parents.. Comment pourrait-il t'aimer?

Tu le savais en venant ici mais tu es quand même venu.

Tu te sens stupide. Tu as envie de pisser et tu es tout nauséeux.

Le serveur du bar vous informe que c'est l'heure de la fermeture. Il ne reste plus que toi et le vieil ivrogne.

Étonné tu regardes derrière la vitrine.

La nuit est tombée. Tu n'oses imaginer l'heure qu'il est. On débarasse ta table. Le personnel est préssé de rentrer dormir. Tu te rends compte alors que tu ne t'es pas arrêté à un seul verre d'absinthe, il y a au moins quatre cadavres sous ton nez. Pas étonnant que tu aies envie de pisser.

Le vieux se lève en titubant, te tape sur l'épaule en passant, salue le barman en lui disant à demain. Il te dit « à demain » à toi aussi. Tu te sens pâlir d'un coup mais il ne le voit pas car il n'attend pas ta réponse et se dirige vers la porte. Pour la première fois, tu le regardes vraiment et tu as envie de gerber.

Il est comme toi.

Ce vieux moldu puant est comme toi.

Il est sûr que tu vas venir ici tous les jours, attendant invariablement l'amour de ta vie.

Comme lui le fait depuis des années.

Tu voudrais te révolter contre toi-même mais tu te trouves déjà plein d'excuses : le bar est quand même lumineux et le personnel sympathique et discret. De plus leur Whisky n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

Si jamais tu reviens demain passer quelques minutes (heures) ici, ça sera juste parce que tu aimes bien l'endroit.

Juste pour ça!

Ecoeuré par tes pensées, tu te lèves à ton tour. Tu ne titubes pas mais le barman te regarde avec inquiétude. Il a pourtant dû en voir d'autre.

– Merci, dit-il en prenant ton argent.

Tu réponds d'un vague signe de tête. Il a l'air d'hésiter à te dire quelque chose puis se lance finalement.

– Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?

– Mal au ventre, marmonnes-tu.

Il n'insiste pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu sors du bar. Tu te dis cyniquement que finalement ce n'était pas si dur de le faire. L'air frais de la rue est tellement inattendu que tu frissonnes.

Tu as juste le temps de faire trois pas.

Le haut le cœur qui te traverse ensuite et si fort et si soudain que tu te plies en deux sous la douleur.

Au second mouvement rageur de ton estomac, tu vomis.

Les deux mains bien à plat contre le mur, ton corps forme un pont avec lui. Tu remarques que l'endroit où tu gerbes, il y a des anciennes traces de rendu -merci au réverbère qui éclaire la scène-. Ça te rend encore plus malade.

Tes doigts se crispent contre la pierre. Tes ongles pourtant courts se cassent et le sang qui coule rend ta prise plus glissante.

Tu hurles de douleur et de rage.

Tu vomis en même temps.

Ton ventre se contracte à chaque fois violemment sous la pression de ton estomac furieux. Ça fait mal de rejeter tout le poison que tu as ingurgité.

Quelque uns de tes cheveux blonds se collent à ta bouche poisseuse. Tu t'en fou. Tu veux juste que cela cesse.

Tu halètes entre deux accalmies et en profite pour l'insulter hors d’haleine.

Tu le savais pourtant.

Tu le savais...

Soudainement tu sens une main sur ta nuque. Tu sursautes. Tes yeux s’écarquillent.

La main est agréablement tiède sur ta peau glacée. Tu la reconnais. Tu trembles encore plus violemment en sentant des larmes envahir tes yeux.

Tu le détestes. Sa main est apaisante et nerveuse à la fois.

Tu hurles encore de rage mais tu es incapable de l'envoyer bouler.

Vous restez là. Toi, toujours plié en deux, respirant par à-coups.

Lui avec juste sa main posée sur toi.

Finalement, il parle enfin. Sa voix est un peu rauque quand il le fait. Il a l'air bouleversé.

– J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, te dit-il, alors je ne suis pas venu.

Tu trouves ça ridicule. Complétement ridicule.

– Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors? Réussis-tu à cracher.

– Je suis amoureux, répond-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et peut-être que c'est le cas en effet.

Tu essuies rageusement ta bouche avec l'avant de ta main, ce qui a pour effet de simplement te barbouiller de sang en plus de tout le reste. Tu le laisses t'attraper par la taille et t'aider à te redresser. Son bras autour de toi t'arrache encore de violent tremblement mais heureusement tu n'as plus rien à vomir.

Tu ne le regardes pas mais tu t'appuies un peu sur lui pendant qu'il vous fait marcher en silence vers ce que tu imagines être son appartement.

Tu te dis que tu as tellement attendu que c'est peut-être encore un rêve.

Peut-être que tu es juste en train de somnoler sur ta chaise dans le bar, attendant pour toujours qu'il y franchisse la porte ?

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Heu valà...vraiment toutes mes confuses de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps...mais bon on ne se refait pas (malheureusement).
> 
> A plus
> 
> Artoung


End file.
